Psychotropic drugs are used extensively in institutional facilities for mentally retarded people and also frequently prescribed for retarded children in special education classes in the community. Numerous federal court orders, a number of state laws, and some state regulations require monitoring of the behavioral effects of these drugs. However, very few instruments have been developed which are psychometrically proven and clinically useful in monitoring, thus little behavioral monitoring actually occurs. A Resident Behavior Rating Scale has been developed for use by direct care staff. Its reliability and validity will be assessed this year for use by residential staff. A rating scale for assessing dyskinesia is under development, and it will be tested in several institutional settings. Studies are underway on the learning performance of dosage reduction of commonly prescribed neuroleptic drugs.